


Memento Mori

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gore, Incest, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Rey - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Violence, cannibal, necrophile, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Voices. But when they follow Rey into her dreams, horrific visions haunt her soul. She doesn't want to believe they can be real, but real or not, she dreads sleeping. The nightmares weaken her through the insomnia, rendering all her training with Luke useless. </p><p>Once she's in Kylo's possession again, he will never allow her to escape again. Never but by his own hand. He has special plans for the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revan/gifts).



Voices. She always heard the voices before she fell asleep, trances somewhere between states of consciousness where she was neither asleep nor awake. Master Luke had told her that moment was to be aimed for in meditation, but did he know about the voices? 

Rey couldn't pick out the words. A different language where voices were indistinguishable yet many. Maybe they were the dead. She figured it was as good an idea than any. She was tuned into the Force and picking up a random signal from some other Place. The voices probably didn't even know she was receiving the energy.

One night the voices followed into her dreams.

She saw several figures dressed from head to toe in black, their ensembles completed by... Masks... All except Kylo Ren.

Candles dimly lit the musky room. The air felt heavy, and slowly she crept further into the cold chamber. Her lips formed the name Kylo, but she couldn't produce a sound no matter how hard she tried to speak his name.

She watched as Kylo knelt before a woman who was lying flat on the floor. Rey couldn't see any movement from her, but she still felt she was alive. Indeed, a few seconds later she could feel the atmosphere pulsing with her faint heartbeat.

One of the other Knights laid a hand on Kylo's shoulder, whispering in a foreign tongue to him. Kylo closed his eyes, basking in... Something. Or maybe he was just concentrating.

It must be a ritual then. But for what...?

The three other Knights present remained standing as their leader bowed over their... Guest. Kylo sat beside her shoulder, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. It was time for her to wake up.

Violet eyes opened, but she moved no further. Kylo sat back, and a Knight handed him an ornate dagger. Its ancient age was apparent, but so was its beauty. It had withstood the test of time well, and Kylo gracefully wielded it, cutting through an elegant dress.

He cleansed the blade with smoke and oil, taking his time before mounting the girl's hips and languidly cutting to open her thoracic cavity.

The two Knights who weren't assisting sunk down onto their knees around him, bowing their heads. When the girl's pulse quickened, Kylo's assistant moved to empty a syringe into her arm.

Kylo wordlessly thanked him with an impression that came only from a thought.

Rey found herself a helpless observer. She could neither move nor look away as Kylo took organs from the girl's body.

The assistant held a bowl for them, and a moment later organs Rey couldn't name were on fire.

The girl's face was wet with tears, but she was paralyzed. Unable to scream let alone fight back or struggle.

Red flames turned black, and the knight emptied a small vial over it. The flames died, and the remains congealed into a fluid.

Kylo kissed her lips then took the bowl, drinking from it and politely passing it to his brethren for them to do the same.

Rey had seen enough. She wanted to wake up, but no amount of wishing could do the trick.

Kylo Ren disrobed until he could take his hard cock into his hand, guiding himself into his victim's vagina.

He sighed softly as he rolled his hips, taking delight in being the only one she would know so intimately. 

His assistant had joined the others in their meditation, but soon they all came closer to feed on the girl's blood while it remained fresh.

One drank at her neck, and the other two sliced open her wrists instead.

Kylo Ren leaned down, thrusting harder as he nuzzled his face into her open chest, laying sweet kisses over her ribs. 

He reached to snap one at time until her heart could be exposed to him with enough maneuvering.

Her pulse sped up again. He could try to prolong this with more drugs, but it would be too much of a distraction now. He would just have to work faster.

He watched her heart pound with great fascination, timing his hips with it. 

Only to tear it from her chest and bite into it with a feral groan. His movements ceased as he consumed it in passionate bites, savoring the act and smiling.

When he swallowed the last of it he brought his blood covered hand to cup her face, leaning down again to kiss her lips harder, his aching cock slamming into her again and again.

He filled her with his semen, and once he withdrew one of his Knights removed their mask to consume what flowed out.

Their sacred meal still continued, and Kylo with his face painted in crimson turned to glare. Slowly he smiled again. Rey awoke with her pulse hammering away and horror haunting her heart.

 

She didn't know how she could possibly imagine something so sick -- but hoped it wasn't a vision. A traitor and a murderer, sure... But Ben couldn't be a necrophile or a cannibal.

"Master Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something about Kylo you're keeping from me?"

A little stunned by the bluntness, Luke blinked, stammering out a, "Well, uhm, I, I don't... What do you... Mean, Rey?"

"You are! You ARE keeping it to yourself!"

He took her hand into his, nodding slowly. He had wished to keep it from her, but he understood now he couldn't. But how could she trust him if she knew he'd waited this long to tell her the truth? He couldn't put it off any longer, and because he had ignored it at all... These months together were all for naught.

He smiled sadly.

"Ben is your cousin."

The breath Rey held lingered in her chest for a moment. She mouthed the word what. This wasn't what she expected to uncover at all.

If Ben was her cousin, then... How?

"I'm sorry," he said in a strained whisper. "I... I was afraid. Afraid he would kill you if you stayed with me. With any of us. He would have found you. I know he would. You would have been his next target. One who threatened his power."

"You're my..."

"I am your father."

"No. It's not possible!"

With a frustrated scowl, Luke opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"When were you planning to tell me all this?! Ohh... You WEREN'T planning it at all! Wow. Wow." said Rey, tears beginning to line her eyes.

Luke's expression softened again. "Rey, please... You must try to understand. I -- "

But now she briskly walked away, shaking her head.

"Rey! Stop! I love you! I've always loved you!"

"LIAR!"

Yep she was part of the family.

Deciding it was best to give her some alone time to cool down, Luke found her later on in the morning. Wordlessly he sat down beside her where she'd found peace alongside a glistening river.

Rey leaned against him, and he hugged her gently. Good, she didn't hate him. He just hoped one day she would forgive him.

He would give her the day to herself. No training, no stress, just relaxing. 

She dreaded going to bed. Would she dream of Kylo again? She stayed up much longer than normal, but when she could take it no longer she submitted to her mind's demand for rest.

The scene that manifested was simple enough. Kylo Ren walking down a metallic corridor. Black. Shiny. So clean. 

Hisss. A door opened after he keyed in a password -- but not without looking around shiftfully. He stepped through a threshold and into another long corridor.

One more door and he entered a small chamber, cool and sterile.

A body was situated toward the middle of the room on a table. A corpse.

Kylo's pace slowed; carefully he approached the officer. He'd been killed in combat. Rey couldn't explain how she knew, especially with the wounds concealed by a clean uniform, but it felt perfectly obvious.

Kylo pulled his gloves off and set them on a nearby shelf along with a box, stepping closer until he could trace his fingertips over the officer's jaw.

Rey melted into Kylo's mind effortlessly.

The officer was a handsome man, not much older than Lieutenant Mitaka. His hair was as dark, but his skin more resembled General Hux, pale and dashed with freckles. 

His lips... His lips were to die for. Kylo stroked his thumb over them, and a smile lifted his own full lips. 

He touched his tongue to the officer's lips, swiping over them. He still tasted so good, but he was cold. A tinge of blue colored the man's pretty lips. 

"You were so brave, weren't you? I will honor you to the very end. You will be remembered." Kylo told him, brushing his knuckles over his cheek and kissing him with greater passion, grinning against him and sliding his hands along the uniform jacket to gracefully unfasten it.

He undressed him with a calm precision. There was no need for any hurry. Kylo was free to enjoy this kindness bestowed upon the valiant man. 

It made him think of all the Knights of Ren would do for him if he were to die. How they would worship him. How they would make sure they would always remember him. He could provide them with final pleasure, and in turn he would be honored by their attention, lust, and love. 

He pushed up the officer's undershirt and licked a broad stripe over his still chest, including two blaster wounds. His tongue stopped at a dark nipple and he closed his soft lips around it, sucking gently while he rubbed a hand over his belly.

He knew Mitaka admired this man dearly. Kylo shivered in delight, imagining Mitaka in the room with him, mourning the officer with tears streaking his face and his cock hard at the sight of Kylo licking him.

A sadly unlikely scenario, but lovely nonetheless. Kylo laughed and laid kisses over the officer's neck as he lowered his hands, working to get his uniform pants down to his knees.

The knight purred at how nice his toned thighs were, moving to stroke his hands over them. Then he sucks at one, moaning and licking at his inner thigh.

His cock pulsed insistently and soon Kylo stopped to get his heavy robe off and his pants down past his sharp hips. With one hand he grasped his cock, giving a few strokes. 

The box on the shelf clicked open with a simple exertion of the Force. Kylo summoned a syringe into his free hand, sliding a needle into a vein in the dead man's cock and emptying a special drug that would perfectly induce rigor mortis.

"There we go... Mm, you're bigger than I had expected. Very good." he praised huskily, dropping the syringe and climbing onto the table after getting his pants off.

He'd planned this. With a content sigh he pulled a plug from his body. It was thick, but the officer would fill him much better.

He sunk down onto him, slowly at first then enveloping most in an instant. He was never quite so happy as he as when he had plenty of cock in his gorgeous ass.

The quiet of the room was well maintained. Kylo could be perfectly silent when he wanted to be. The theatrics of sex sounds were a waste of energy that could better be used in grinding down on the cock he was riding. 

He moved slowly at first, hips rising and falling in time with slow, deep breaths as if the act were a meditation. 

When his pace built, his breathes came in faster, soft gasps. Kylo leaned down over the officer, pressing hungry kisses to his clavicle.

The power he'd been craving grew with the perfectly searing heat low in his stomach. The tension flooded his mind with violent thoughts -- desires as well as memories.

He'd been much younger, straddling a lover as he did now.

"Ben... Oh, Ben, I'm almost there. I'm... I'm going to come,"

He almost had rolled his eyes. Why was it so necessary to announce that? Just do it. Why was Christopher telling him? 

He kissed him to shut him up, lightly groaning as his boyfriend took hold of his hips to guide him as he pleased, two more hard thrusts.

Ben brought his hands to the boy's throat as he came. Initially, his smile widened. Only to fade, the relief and love in his eyes turning to fear as the hands tightened.

"Ben... Ben," he whispered. The Jedi had always seemed... Different, but... This was a game, it had to be. "Okay, that... Y-you..."

Ben gazed into his eyes with great fascination. He released his hold when Chris began to fight him, throwing a punch toward his face with one hand and using the other to press his nails into Ben's hand.

"WHAT -- " The smaller boy scrambled away and stood, only for Ben to drag him back down with a Force pull. 

Ben extended a hand toward his pile of clothes, summoning a vibroknife into his grasp.

"I want to see life leave your pretty eyes." Ben said softly. Calmly. He crawled close to Chris again, tendrils of the Force firmly binding his knees and wrists. Ben concentrated on maintaining enough pressure to keep Chris down on the floor.

"This isn't funny!"

Ben blinked at him. "Hm?"

"I don't like this weird shit -- keep the knife away from me!" he snapped as Ben dressed.

The Jedi looked only more confused. Why was Chris shouting at him? 

"Let death bless me with you before life tears us apart."

Ben's heart sunk when Chris called him a freak.

Profanities turned to screams of absolute terror as Ben advanced on him with the knife, slicing a devastating gash into his stomach and watching in fascination as blood poured out over his hands. 

Chris cried out for help, shrieking and sobbing as Ben's fingertips explored the wound, pressing in further then retracting.

He slowly licked his hand and smiled to his lover. "You taste so good. Shhh, I'm here. You don't need anyone else."

He slipped his hand back in, in awe of how nice and warm Chris was.

His cock was still hard from their previous activities. After a moment of thought, Ben gave himself a few strokes, painting it red.

His gaze returned to the open wound. Chris' crying had died down somewhat. Ben hoped he wasn't ready to pass out. He was far from finished.

He leaned in close to Chris, biting into his neck while he pressed his cock into the wound.

"Mm..." Ben released his manifestations of the Force, curious to see how much he could even move if he tried.

He got a little farther than he'd thought. Chris managed to sit up and shove him away before crawling away as best as he could, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Ben allowed it for a moment before he flung the knife across the distance, ripping open Chris' thigh and stopping him in his tracks with a howling scream.

Chris clenched his eyes closed, and when he opened them a few second later he gasped in surprise, his lover hovering over him again and holding the blade a hair's breadth from his neck.

"Look at me," Ben whispered onto his lips. "Look at me. Yeah." 

Chris turned his face away from him, choking on a sob as the blade skimmed over his skin, crimson slipping down over it.

Ben pulled back his hand to strike his face with the hilt. Chris' jaw cracked loudly, and Ben rubbed his thumb over where it had split.

"I like it when you're afraid of me. You look good like this."

"You sick mother --" With a sudden convulsion Chris coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Ben brushed his lips over his, breathing in the strong scent and tasting more of him.

"Don't go yet." Ben requested and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Chris, so weak and so miserable, uselessly pressed at Ben's chest, desperate to push him away but severely underpowered in his agony.

When Ben moved back he touched the tip of the knife to Chris' lip, holding his gaze for a while, basking in the terror and pain in Chris' eyes. He pressed the knife into his lip, quiet as a ribbon of blood slipped down his chin.

Ben smiled, bringing his free hand to rub away Chris' tears for him. He deepened his incision and a moment later sliced it open at the side. Another cut connected the first two, and he plucked away what was half of Chris' bottom lip as his screaming was revived, pain dulled enough by adrenaline to allow the exertion of energy.

Ben popped it into his mouth with the easy of eating a piece of candy. He chewed for a few seconds then swallowed.

He laughed. Chris looked funny now. 

Ben slipped his fingers into the gash at his stomach again, pressing harder when he met resistance. He worked farther in until he could have a good enough hold on a smooth organ to tug it out and show it to the gasping mess that was Chris, eyes wider now and heart pounding faster and faster.

Ben licked at it then brought it to Chris lips -- or what remained of them, anyway. "I want you to taste," he whispered.

Chris grimaced, turning his face from him again, teeth firmly pressed together and soul longing for death as he felt the Jedi shove his cock into the wound again, thrusts tearing in deeper. The slick, soft sound was disgusting. Haunting. Maddening.

Throat burning from his cries, Chris' voice cracked as he begged, "Stop, Ben, please. Stop!"

Ben took the opportunity to force a piece he'd torn from the organ onto Chris' tongue. Then he clamped his hand over his mouth as Chris gagged and choked.

Eventually he swallowed on accident.

Ben's thrusts quickened, and soon he realized Chris would pass out from the blood loss before too much longer.

That wasn't acceptable. His eyes needed to remain open. And so Ben slit his throat with caring precision, moaning as he watched him die. 

The arterial spray was so warm on Ben's face. His eyes remained on Chris' sightless gaze as he continued to work his hips until he came, pressing as deeply into the wound as he could.

When he drew back he turned to see a door open, Luke's heart shattering at the disturbing sight he found.

There was so much blood, and Chris' suffering was heavy in the air. Luke very slowly approached Ben as if he were a wild animal that would be frightened away by proximity.

"Ben... Ben... Why?" he whispered.

His nephew was blushing; he'd turned away to fasten his pants. When he looked back to Luke he answered softly, "It's my birthday. And uhm, he... He told me for my birthday he would teach me to have sex." Ben smiled shyly.

Deep sorrow replaced Luke's disgust and horror. Ben really believed he'd asked about the exposure... Not the murder. 

Ben still had the knife in his hand. 

"Oh, Ben." Luke came closer, taking Ben's free hand into both if his. "Ben, you need help." Where that hope would come from, he wasn't sure. He certainly couldn't tell Leia of this. 

Ben bowed down over Chris to lap up the blood cascading from his throat.

_To be continued_


End file.
